¡Que ya voy!
by Sin respuestas
Summary: ¿Quién diría que tomarse una ducha fuera tan difícil? El Doctor no estaba teniendo un día muy bueno, la verdad. Establecido poco después de su regeneración y aparición fugaz de Rose.


Bañera o ducha, ducha o bañera, o bañucha, o duchera... Se suponía que ya se había entendido con lo de que tenía que elegir una forma de lavarse. ¿Qué sería esta vez?

Las duchas son rápidas y frescas. No le gustaba detenerse de sus increíbles aventuras para hacer algo tan frívolo como rascarse la roña. Eso era algo muy humano (No, no, humano malo, muy malo). De modo que las bañeras siempre eran un objeto de controversía desde que su TARDIS las había reconstruido de la forma más guay que había visto en su vida. Bueno, exceptuando las pajaritas y la sala de Sepulchasm.

Pero no, hoy elegiría la ducha.

Entonces lo que hizo fue despelotarse en medio de la estéril habitación y comenzarse a mirar en el espejo mientras se calentaba el agua.

—Oh, pero ¿quién es ese tío tan sexy que tengo delante?—. Realizó un movimiento que a cualquiera le hubiera dado un ataque de risa espontáneo o un soponcio.

—Mmm...—. Hizo un mohín. —Soy más bajo que antes...

Mientras, el grifo corría.

—Bah, ya se arreglará con botas de plataforma.

Dio un paso sobre el frío suelo y entró dentro de la ducha gigante.

Las primeras gotas que cayeron estaba congeladas, como si las hubieran metido en una fiambrera, encerrado durante trecientos años en una caja fuerte, se las hubiera bebido un masodonte y luego expulsado tras un largo y tortuoso ardor de estómago para después ponerlas a mil pársecs de cualquier estrella a menos de doscientos cincuentra grados bajo cero. Pero luego se calentaron hasta hervir.

—¡Malditas regeneraciones!—. Farbulló el Doctor. — ¡Maldito sentido del tacto descontrolado! ¡Maldito día que estoy teniendo!

Cerró el grifo.

—Esto no pasaría si me hubiera puesto un traje antiradiación dentro de una cámara llena de radiación —. Discutía consigo mismo. —Aunque si el traje tiene un agujero- ¡Mierda!

Inexplicablemente se le calló el champú de las manos y se le metió en los ojos (¿?).

Parecía que este cuerpo se desenvolvía de peor forma que el anterior, y además tenía la manía de divagar en situaciones horribles.

Volvió a abrir el grifo y comenzó a cantar en eslovaco la canción de un anuncio de compresas que había visto hace años.

Aunque de aquella no sabía lo que eran las compresas.

—¡DOCTOR! —. Gritaba alguien desde el pasillo.

El Doctor se asomó por la mampara y contestó:

—¿Amy?

—¿Quieres acabar de una vez? — Preguntó con frustración.

—¿Quieres irte a la bañera? ¡Estoy ocupado!

Desde el exterior, Amy miraba a la ropa enrebujada del Doctor sobre el banco y consideró la posibilidad de abrir la puerta con la esperanza de pillarle desprevenido. Al rato se cansó y terminó por desechar tal idea.

—Vale —. Refunfuñó haciendo un mohín que el Doctor no vio. —Pero la próxima vez me lo pido primero.

—¡Sólo... vete!

En los siguientes siete minutos todo estuvo muy tranquilo. Se había quedado bajo la alcachofa de la ducha en silencio. Meditando sobre pensamientos difusos que ni él mismo entendía.

Entonces sonó una puerta.

Al principio creía que era el sonido de las gotas cayendo, el relajante sonido de las gotas callendo... _Estamos en medio del vórtice_, pensó, ¿_quién querría visitarnos?_

Hubo un ruido de nuevo.

Abrió los ojos.

—¡Amy!—. Gritó. —¡Están llamando!

Al ver que no respondía se dio cuenta de la obviedad.

—¡Oh, claro! La bañera. Siempre es la bañera.

Cerró el grifo por segunda vez y se dispuso a coger la toalla que tuviera más cerca. Lamentablemente la toalla más cercana era la más pequeña de toda la nave, que a penas le valía para abrochársela en la cintura y menos para agarrarla entre las manos.

Caminó pingando por todo el pasillo mientras seguía oyendo esos seis golpes.

—¡Que ya voy!

Se deslizó por la sala de control y dio ágiles zancadas hasta la entrada. _Demonios, ¿por qué sigo sin ponerle una maldita mirilla a esta puerta?_, pensó exclamando. Entonces se dio cuenta de que podría generar una ilusión óptica dimensional que acabaría por tragarse toda la infinita asombrosidad de su TARDIS dentro de una diminuta singularidad. _Ah, sí, era por eso._ Descartó ese pensamiento y lo tiró a la basura.

—¡Me estoy duchando!— Dijo al tiempo que abría la puerta. —¿No puede un extraterrestre señor del espacio y el tiempo y de novecientos años de edad pegarse una ducha en condiciones después de casi estrellarse contra el Big Ben y perder su-?

En ese momento se detuvo al ver innecesario completar la pregunta. Luego se dio cuenta de que no estaban en el vórtice precisamente.

—Doctor...— Esa voz le resultaba familiar. —¿Eres tú?

Rose... Era Rose. Una emoción inexplicable le recorrió por todo el cuerpo. Ahora mismo no le importaba como había llegado hasta aquí. Era tan fantástico, tan fabuloso, tan maravilloso, tan...

—¡No, por favor! ¡Tú otra vez no!

Y le cerró la puerta en las narices.

Probablemente ese fue el peor día de la chica al darse cuenta de que su obsesión más persistente y quisquillosa le había estampado literalmente la puerta contra la cara. Suspiró y se marchó con un mal sabor de boca.

—¿Quién era?— Gritaba Amy desde el baño.

—Nadie, sólo una loca que me persigue a través de universos y dimensiones porque no es capaz de vivir sin mí. Lo que me provoca un cierto dolor de cabeza, si lo piensas bien —. Se quedó pensativo. —Estoy empezando a odiar las duchas.

Hubo una pausa de tres silenciosos segundos contados.

—Pues vale.

Y Amy siguió a lo suyo.


End file.
